X Trains
The X Trains are the Zords of Ranger X in Power Rangers Space Patrol Elite. Overview It is a pair of silver and golden trains connected back to back controlled by the X Rod Sword in either cab. It is summoned when Cross rotates the Dualizer X 360 degrees, then shifting to the appropriate train and firing. While it seemingly defaults to the Silver Train X commandeered by Lupin X, Cross can switch between the two trains easily. He pulls from the current cockpit into a central chamber between the two trains, switches to the necessary form for the train in question with the X Rod Sword, and slides into the other train re-inserting the weapon. History Being created before the destruction of Sigma HQ, the trains first appeared as Cross first set off towards the year 2022 in the wrecked SPS headquarters, then confronting Zarudan as Lupin X. After revealing himself to both the Sigma Rangers and Lupin Rangers, he utilized the trains against Zarudan alongside the Lupin Striker Megazord and destroyed him with the Lupin Striker Megazord Rail Mode. X Trains Dualizer X The Dualizer X is the morphing device/standard issue firearm of Ranger X. It is the combined form of the Gold Train X and Silver Train X. KSP-X Changer.png|X Changer (Sigma) KSL-X Changer.png|X Changer (Lupin) Gold Train X The '''Gold Train X' is a golden locomotive engine component that was created and owned by Cross. When used in tandem with the Silver Train X, it allows him to transform into Sigma X. As a vehicle, it can fire a red and yellow energy beam from its back cannon. Forms the left arm of the X Gunner Megazord and Dual Kaiser Megazord, and the right leg of the X Slasher Megazord. Silver Train X The '''Silver Train X' is a silver Shinkansen component that was created owned by Cross. When used in tandem with the Gold Train X, it allows him to transform into Lupin X. As a vehicle, it can ram into opponents with its bladed front. In combined train mode its finisher is the X-Gatling Strike, where it fires a green laser from the Gatling gun compartment. Forms the right arm of the X Slasher Megazord and Dual Kaiser Megazord, and the left leg of the X Gunner Megazord. Thunder Train X The Thunder Train X is a train car that was created owned by Cross. Its Attack Mode flips down a reinforced bumper and by lifting it, it can charge a blue ball of lightning. Flipping down the bumper shoots it. Forms the right arm of the X Gunner Megazord, the left leg of the X Slasher Megazord, and the right foot of the Dual Kaiser Megazord. Fire Train X The '''Fire Train X' is a silver bullet train owned by Cross. In its Attack Mode, it deploys two barrels that can fire twin streams of red fire energy. They can move up and down. Forms the left arm of the X Slasher Megazord, the right leg of the X Gunner Megazord, and the left foot of the Dual Kaiser Megazord. X Kaiser Configurations X Gunner Megazord The X Gunner Megazord, which specializes in long-range combat and is piloted by Sigma X. It primarily attacks by staying stationary and firing its gatling gun. Its finishing move is the X Gunner Strike where the X Gunner Megazord readies its gatling gun on its body before barraging the enemy with all available long range weaponry (gun and laser barrels on its helmet, the dials on X Trains Silver and Fire, gatling compartment) at the enemy, destroying it. X Slasher Megazord The X Slasher Megazord, which specializes in close-range combat and is piloted by Lupin X. It primarily uses the Silver Train X as a blade, but it can also freely use its legs in jumps & kicks, and "propel" attacks by sparks (or to flash a pose). Its finishing move is the X Slasher Strike where the X Slasher Megazord channels energy from X Trains Silver and Fire in its arms before slashing the enemy with the Silver Train X. An apparition of the Gold Train X coupled with the Fire Train X rams the enemy followed by the Silver Train X coupled with the Thunder Train X, destroying the enemy. Additional Formations Lupin Striker Megazord Rail Mode Lupin Striker Megazord Rail Mode is the combination between Lupin Flyer Red, Dual Striker, Fire Train X, and Thunder Train X. Its finisher is the Dual Thunder Inferno, where it fires a blue energized energy beam from the Thunder Train X and a heated red energy beam from the Fire Train X. Sigma Striker Megazord Rail Mode Sigma Striker Megazord Rail Mode is the combination between Sigma Runner 1, Dual Striker, Thunder Train X, and Fire Train X. Its finisher is called Dual Spark-Up Strike where X Train Thunder charges up with blue electricity and "slashes" the enemy three times until they're destroyed. Dual Kaiser Megazord description to be added Notes *The X-trains are similar to in that they are both train-themed Zords to be used by a gold Sixth Ranger. *X Emperor's transformation is similar to the , as the arms and legs swap places, with a different head for each form. *The Dualizer X is the first PR Morphing Device that also becomes the Ranger's Zord and Megazord. *X Kaiser is the first 6th Ranger Megazord to be a Four Piece Megazord. *X Kaiser is the first PR Megazord to have the word Kaiser in its name. Category:Megazord Category:Sixth Ranger Zords Category:Sixth Ranger Megazord Category:Zords (Sigma Squad) Category:Zords (Lupin Squad) Category:Zords (Space Patrol Elite)